What Rangiku Misheard
by Jazz likes it Loud
Summary: Rangiku eavesdrops on Gin and Toshiro, and hears something suspicious... (GinHitsu, AU)


**Title:** What Rangiku Misheard **  
Author:** Cenin-Rin **  
Pairing:** Gin/Toshiro **  
Rating:** T **  
Word** **Count:** 683  
 **Summary:** Rangiku has this really bad habit of eavesdropping on her brother and his boyfriend, which causes problems when she misinterprets what she hears. **  
Warnings:** Suggestive themes, Rangiku, inappropriate language, Toshiro's glare, Rangiku, YAOI, AU **  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, which is probably a good thing. **  
Notes:** I just wanted to shower in peace but this popped into my mind because I saw some candy on my desk when I was getting my deodorant. _Yay me, I'm a pervert._ _ **  
**_I'm sorry if they're not in character. I only recently got into Bleach, and my characterization skills have always been... low. I'm also sorry if it isn't that good.

* * *

Rangiku had this problem.

Well, _she_ didn't see it as a problem, but everyone around her did (for some odd reason that she would never understand). _She_ called it being a curious sister, while everyone else called it _having issues_. Even her drinking partner, Kyoraku, called it having issues.

(He really wasn't one to talk. He stalked his best friend, who he was in love with, incessantly.)

Her problem was _eavesdropping_. More specifically, eavesdropping on her twin brother Gin and his cute little boyfriend Toshiro, especially when they locked the bedroom door and she couldn't barge right in on them like she usually did. She just wanted to know what they were up to (and possibly wanted some blackmail material to use against Gin). There was no reason to say she had issues just because she was curious!

The doorbell ringing distracted Rangiku from her thoughts about her so-called issues. She glanced up, wondering if she should open the door, but her unasked question was answered when her brother practically trampled her just to get to it.

"Watch out, Gin, I'm delicate," she complained. Her brother snorted in disbelief as he opened the door, his already-wide grin widening some more.

"Shiro! Ya came! I thought ya had places ta be, eh, chibi?"

Ignoring the nicknames, the "not" short boy swept inside. "Shut up, Gin. You should be glad I came at all, you know. I almost didn't."

"Ya know ya can't resist me," Gin teased. He really loved needling Toshiro.

* * *

She hadn't even been planning to eavesdrop. It wasn't her fault that she was passing by Gin's bedroom and she heard a suspicious sound. It also wasn't her fault that she was born curious, and stayed to listen in.

 _"C'mon, chibi, open up a little wider. Ya c'n take some more."_

Rangiku's eyebrows furrowed, and she leaned a little closer to the door. Maybe she heard that wrong...

 _"Whaddya mean, ya can't? O' course ya can! Ya lost the bet, Toshiro. Ya ain't backin' out on me, are ya?"_

Her eyes widened. What on earth were they doing in there? And what bet was Gin talking about? She smelled something fishy in the air... perhaps later, some investigation with her Women's Association would be in order.

 _"Now, calm down, it's really not that big. I promise I'll take it out if it's too much f'r ya. I'm not cruel, sweetheart."_

 _Sweetheart?_

Gin called Toshiro... _sweetheart_?

Rangiku nearly blew her cover, but she bit back her laughter just in time. Her brother calling anyone _sweetheart_ was the most hilarious thing she'd ever heard.

 _"Yer mouth holds a lot more than I thought,"_ Gin said in a wonder-struck tone. _"Shall we go a little further?"_

Rangiku backed away from the door, intent on giving them their privacy, but heard something else and leaned closer again. Was that a _moan_? Were they really doing... _dirty_ things? Oh, the evil things she could do with this knowledge...

 _"I told ya, if it's too much f'r ya I'll take it out, chibi. Calm down an' breathe. Through yer nose."_

Rangiku pressed her ear against the door and made the mistake of leaning on the wood. All at once, she discovered that the door had not been completely shut, and toppled inside her brother's bedroom with a squeak of surprise. She slowly looked up at the two stricken boys who were staring at her - well, Toshiro was glaring, and Gin's eyes weren't really open, so she couldn't tell about him.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing!" she exclaimed in self-defense, but Toshiro didn't stop glaring. Gin laughed -he would find it amusing- and turned to his sister.

"Well well, isn't this a pleasant surprise? Sister dear, I have no idea _what_ you thought we were doing, but I was just trying to fit as much candy as possible in Toshiro's mouth! Care to join me?"

Her face scarlet, Rangiku backed out of the room. "I don't think so. And Gin, if you're going to talk with an accent, do it consistently!"

"Bye-bye now, sister dear!"


End file.
